The Master of Speed
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: After five years of constant travel, arrival to Earth finally occurs, with my fellow Decepticons and my long time best friend Airachnid I will make sure the Autobots fall forever, my name is SpeedStrafe and this is my story. Rated T for cursing and cyber-gore, may change to M later, Read and Review


The Master of Speed

**A/n: what's up guys? This is officially my first transformers prime fic, while it isn't a crossover, it's a story none the less, not going to hold you guys too much, cept to say I do not own ANYTHING in this story, with exception of my decepticon OC Speedstrafe. Anyhow hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to drop a review as well as a favorite, and I'll leave ya to the story.**

Chapter 1: Racer's arrival

The computer on my ship beeped loudly, startling me out of recharge. I looked at the screen, noticing a warning for an engine failure. "Scrap…" I cursed to myself "… at least It can't get any worse… oh primus… I said the phrase again, it ALWAYS gets worse." I kept rambling to myself; rolling over to the controls I noticed a warning for a collision course with an unknown planet. "Again… scrap… I swear to whatever gods are out there if this crash damages my trophy collection I am going to crush some skulls." I said; making sure my priceless collection was safe.

"WARNING! IMPACT IMMINENT!" My ship systems blared, quickly I entered a special crash pod I designed before I felt the hard thump of impact, and my vision went black. When I finally came to I heard voices outside my ship, quickly I grabbed my priceless trophies and readied my weapons, before kicking the door off, revealing a team of bots I didn't recognize.

Wait a second… Autobots! I dived behind a wall and fired around it, they promptly returned fire, man if the rest of the Decepticons are here I could REALLY use some help right now. I heard something open and without hesitation I ran for it, diving through the bridge and… onto the nemesis. "Thank primus that's o- lord Megatron! Bout time I found you." I said, immediately kneeling to the commander I followed for basically my entire life.

"Ah, Speedstrafe, it is good to have you with us again, I trust you encountered the Autobots, seeing as you dived through the bridge." I nodded and stood up, nodding to Soundwave as he walked in, the faceless con nodded back, he may not talk much, but like Megatron, I knew him from before the war.

"Soundwave, show him to his new chambers, see to it he has a trophy case, he'll want to display his pre-war prizes." He nodded and motioned for me to follow, on the way there we saw Knockout who nodded in my direction, and he had been one of the cons I raced when not in the gladiatorial arenas.

When we arrived I immediately took my precious prizes and stored them on my display shelf, before leaving to get energon as I hadn't had any for a while now. Before I went I stopped a moment. "Oh, Soundwave, how is Lazerbeak doing?" I asked; the vulture had taken a liking to me some time ago. "She is well." He responded, I nodded and walked around for a bit, turning into a corner I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I heard. I looked to see and found a familiar con looking at me. "No way to speak to an old friend, Airachnid." I said. Her optics widened. "Speedstrafe?! That's you? It's been a very long time… too long." She said, smiling.

"Well I have to go, vehicle hunting." I said, I was about to leave when she stopped me. "I scanned this to hold on to, figured you might want it." She said, using a holo-display to show the vehicle, I nodded. "That will do, very nicely." I said, scanning the car, I felt the armor form on my frame before I transformed, revving my engine.

"Oh heck yeah… what is this anyways?" I asked when I transformed again. "The humans called it a Ferrari F25 Concept." She answered, I smiled. "Thanks for the form, I'm going to get my energon then I'm going for a drive." I said. It was good to see my old friend again after so long.

I walked to the ship's rec. room, grabbing my energon cube I sat down at a table, before I started to reflect on current events.

End chapter 1

**A/N: so how was it? If you guys want to see what Speedstrafe's vehicle form looks like just Google Ferrari F25**

**Till next time, StormingIsraphel signing off**

**Edit; takes place just after Airachnid's appearance in season one, and Speedstrafe's ****appearance is black armor with a maroon secondary, and his optics are blood red**


End file.
